dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Updated Guide (Siege oriented)
Introduction As new content are created by the developers, the way to see and play Dungeon Crusher are modified, therefore a new guide for newcomers and come-backers is needed. There are currently six main contents in the game: Progression, PvP, Clans, Weekly Events, Champions League and Siege. The main goal of this guide is to give you information to build your own strategy and to give some strategies suggestions to thrive in all the contents. There are elements that was used from various other pages in this wiki. My intention is not to take credit for or minimise the work of the authors. Also, a lot of credit to Melkor, Adrestia GOONS clan leader. A lot of the information here comes from his clan rules/manual found in https://tinyurl.com/yxrz8n32 The Six Contents Of The Game Progression Progression is the main feature of every idle game, it is how far you can reach in the map levels. Reaching high levels will help you in all the others contents, and all the other contents will help you in your progression. The max level you can reach depends on your heroes damage, which can be increased in a few ways that will be discussed in this guide. Starting at level 100, you will have a chance to find Specters that will give you Hero Souls when defeated. This currency gives you bonus damage and can be used to buy and upgrade Artifacts. Caves and Emerlands Mines are features of this content too. PvP PvP are based duels where you have to defeat other player (runned by an AI) whitin a time limit. You can use heroes skills and some items to help you win. Using the skills will most certainly grant you the win. Winning duels will grant you hearts, that can be used to buy and upgrade Bloody Artifacts. Clans Clans can be created or joined. Being in a clan will unlock two features: Clan Science and Clan Arena. Clan Science is a feature where all the clan's members can contribute with currencies to increase the bonuses the clan give to each member, contributing to the Clan Science will grant you Science Points. In Clan Arena, you can play PvP duels to give you Influence Points and even more Hearts. Collecting Influence Points will increase your Arena Ranking. Weekly Events Weekly Events are events that runs for 7 days every 7 days. Prizes are awarded at the end of each event, based on points earned towards the event. How these points are earned alternates every week, from earning Science Points and Influence Points (Clans Content) to Level clears and defeating Event Bosses (Progression Content). Champions League Achieving map level 400 in progression will unlock the Champions League. Players must build attacking and defensive decks, in order to participate. There are a total of 6 decks, each with 4 heroes. Victory goes to the player who wins at least 4 deck battles. Every win will grant you a shard's pack. And you will also be rewarded at the end of the week based on your final placement. Sieges Sieges is a co-operative boss hunting weekly event. Similarly to the Champions League, players need to build their deck, but to track and defeat bosses. Participating in the Boss defeat will give you points. Rewards are given to the players based on the number of points accumulated and on the final placement at the end of the week. What Changed And Why To Pick This Strategy Evolving your progression means basically that you are increasing the max damage you have, the best way to do this is to pick the hero with the higher base damage you can find and invest into him all resources you can. This strategy was indeed the best one until the Siege and Champions League were created. Investing in a hero that is good on the other contents and can still take you further in map levels became the best choice. The first question is: but this won't just make my progression slower? Yes and no. Preparing yourself to League and Sieges instead of focusing directly on the progression may cause the sensation that you are not going anywhere in the early-mid levels, but you will be able to activate Prenax and Kerthroraaz much easier, making your transition to the mid-late levels faster. Summing Up: you can still use the strategy suggested on Advanced Gameplans page, I am only suggesting another strategy that in my oppinion works better. RECOMMENDED: Tips and Strategy Page I highly recommend you to read the Tips and Strategy page before reading this guide. The tips you should avoid using in order to use the strategy contained in this guide are the ones about equipment, rarity and grading. CHAPTER 1: Hero Rarity And Early Progression How To Get and How To Manipulate Hero Rarity Upgrades Choosing the hero you want to upgrade and knowing how to do it 100% of the times you receive a rarity upgrade is the most important thing in the game. Everytime you get a Rarity Upgrade, the game will show you a 3 random heroes list for you to choose who will receive it. Here are some facts you need to know about Hero Rarity Upgrades: * The first thing you have to learn is how to obtain them ** You can upgrade the rarity of a specific hero (no list) with and . *** The vallue needed to upgrade a hero rarity through currency is listed on Heroes Rarity page. ** You can obtain a Hero Rarity Upgrade when you defeat Daily Bosses. *** Everyday you can defeat one Daily Boss for free. The 2nd boss of the day will cost 50 , the 3rd will cost 100 and the 4th will cost 200 , and so on. ** You can obtain Hero Rarity Upgrade when you open Mystic Vaults and rarely when you open a Mystic Chest. *** Mystic Vault is the reward for winning 10 Clan Arena duels. **** You can get a Mystic Vault for free every 5 hours. *** Mystic Chest is the reward for winning one Clan Arena duel. * The second thing you have to learn is the strategies to manipulate the heroes that will appear on the list. ** Will only appear on the list the heroes that are already hired in the current run. So if you have 3 or less heroes hired, you will already know what hero will appear. ** If you send a hero to the mines and make a dark ritual, it won't appear on the 3-heroes list in the next run. The early part of this guide are based in these informations. The 3 Heroes Start After a Dark Ritual Strategies If you can manipulate the heroes that will appear in the Hero Rarity Upgrade list by hiring only three heroes in the start of a run, then choosing these 3 heroes wisely would be the most wise thing to do. There are two main strategies to have this 3 heroes start: Starter-Transition-End Hero Strategy and the Midas Jump Start Strategy. Starter-Transition-End Hero Strategy This 3 heroes start strategy is based on choosing a Starter Hero, a Transition Hero and the End Hero, so let me explain what are those. The End Hero is the most important hero and is the only one that will always exist, because he is the Hero you want to give the Rarity Upgrade. But most of the times you won't be able to hire the The End Hero right away, that's why you need the Start Hero and the Transition Hero to advance through the levels until you have Gold enough to hire him. It is advised to buy and level up the Magic Bag artifact in order to have money to hire your start hero. If you don't need a Start Hero and/or a Transition Hero, you should always replace them with Soul Totem to increase the number of Souls you get during the run. * Heroes suggested: ** Starter Hero: Feralheart (Magic Bag Level needed: 10 - Max rarity advised: Legendary) ** Transition Hero: Nushkilan ** End Hero: up to you. Suggested priorities are in the next topic. ** If there is no need for Starter and/or Transition Hero, hire Soul Totem. Midas Jump Start Strategy Once you have the Spatial Portal artifact leveled enough, you can start using this strategy. The strategy consists in coming back to level 44-59 and kill some monsters clicking them in order to be able to hire and upgrade King Midas (until level 100) and your Player Hero (until level 25) to unlock the Arrow Shower and the Hand of Midas. With both skills unlocked, go back to your current max level and use them together. With the money earned through this combo, you will most certainly be able to hire the hero you want to give the Rarity Upgrade. If the money isn't enough, you can either use a Transition Hero or upgrade your Spatial Portal to be able to do so. The Midas Jump Start Strategy also give you the power to hire Soul Totem all the runs and saves you a lot of time on each run. So lets make it simple: # Dark Ritual # Go back to lvl 44-59 and click to kill some monsters # Hire and upgrade your Player Hero to level 25 # Hire and upgrade King Midas to level 100 # Go to your current max level # Activate Arrow Shower and Hand of Midas Skill at the same time # Hire and upgrade Soul Totem level to the max # Hire the hero of choice # Open the PvP Chest and/or Defeat Daily Boss # Give your hero tha rarities Observation: it is not possible to set a Spatial Portal minimum level to start using this strategy, because there are a lot of other variables that influence the money you earn through the Hand of Midas skill than the level you are. You need to keep trying until you can pull it off. Suggested Priorities These are the heroes (in order) I suggest you upgrade the rarity: * Feralheart (up to Legendary) ** Legendary Feralheart will be able to reach level 400, enabling him to be the perfect Starter Hero to upgrade the next suggested heroes. * Sir Zeliek and/or Nushkilan (Up to Galaxy X) ** They are both great on Sieges and League, and also have a nice base damage to help you through Progression. ** Both of them will be able to reach level 1501 on Galaxy X, important mark to start farming high-level heroes, as it unlocks a better Shard Pack ** Sir Zeliek will be extremely useful on your first siege team (explained on Chapter 2), that's why I suggest to upgrade him first. * Kerthroraaz (Up to Galaxy X) ** Amazing base damage hero to help you through Progression. Also have a useful ability in Siege/League. * From now on, you will already have the knowlage to know what to upgrade. ** 4M Siege Points Heroes (that can also be bought through the shop in the Siege Set), will probably be your choice. After upgrading Sir Zeliek and Nushkilan is possible (probable even) that you won't have Kerthroraaz yet. If you don't, here are good choices: * Important Guidelines and Tips Category:Guides